Exchange
by tmntfan4eva
Summary: Some things can't be undone. Some things can never be changed. But that was a different time, a different life, and a different place. And Rick won't ever let it end that way again.


**Wow this played way better as a movie in my head than it does as a written work. But I had fun. Hopefully it's in character.**

** Also this was inspired by a variety of elements. One being the title for the next episode. 'Something Wicked This Way Comes' is an old book with a freaky circus plot or something, but the point is people get their desire as long as they join the circus. Somehow I don't think the episode is actually going by the book plot, seems more like the Stephen King book than this one, but idk whatever, it worked for this one-shot. Don't want to spoil anything so just read. Enjoy!**

"Oh my God." Summer chokes out. Her hands tremble as she holds them out in front of her, over the sea of red. It spreads outward and stains the fronts of her brand new shoes, but for once that isn't the thing on her mind. Her breathing comes shallow and flurried, her eyes dilated, and her heart pounding ruthlessly against her chest. _No…this can't be happening. This can't be real._

Rick doesn't look at her. He keeps his gaze firmly planted on the horizon. But he doesn't see it, he doesn't see anything. His expression is empty. No, not the emotionless kind of empty. The strangled kind. Each breath he draws in is slow and precise, but each breath out shudders. His fingers curl inward, his grip so tight his nails dig deep enough to draw blood. The only think though is at least it isn't _his_.

Summer's legs wobble. A strangled moan squeezes past her lips and she collapses. She hits her knees and pitches forward. Who cares that her capris are ruined now. Who cares that her skin is crawling with the sensation of blood on her lower legs. All she can see is his body – her baby brother. "M-Morty," Tears well in her eyes and a sob ekes out. "N-No way." She carefully lifts his limp body from the ground and cradles him, leaning his head against her shoulder. "You can't be…you can't-" She sucks in a sharp breath and throws her head forward to hide the trail of tears leaking from her the corners of her eyes.

Rick's fists tremble. His empty eyes darken and a fire lights within him. Summer's sobs are like nails on chalkboard. A growl bubbles in his throat. He can't take this. He whirls. "Stop your blubbering." He snarls.

Summer's head snaps up. Her eyes widen and her breath stills for a moment. The sobs silence as she stares up at her grandfather.

Rick glares piteously down at her. "**You** did this Summer!" He jerks his hand up and points a finger in her face.

Summer's jaw drops. Her hold on Morty tightens and she presser him further into her. "**Me**?" She shrills. "**I **followed the plan. You…You're the one who went awol and-and…did _this_." Her voice cracks despite her best efforts and tiny sobs swell in her throat.

Rick flinches. Still, it's too much. He can't accept it. The blame is too much to bear. Not even he has the mind for that. _Not again._ "Don't try to pin this on me!" He bites back. "I had nothing to do with it! No-thing!" Even as he says it he is overwhelmed by the lie inherent in it. His throat tightens. "You…you killed him." His next word is a breath on the wind, a silent admission he swore never to speak of. "Again." He bows his head, the fire extinguished.

Summer straightens her shoulders and raises up as high as she can on the ground, ready to rip into him. Then she freezes. The breath is knocked out of her and her mind whirls. "W-What?" _Again?_ That's what he said, right? Her body trembles as she stares up in shock.

Rick grunts and kicks at the earth as he turns from her. He walks steadily away. He can't let this be the way it ends, not for Morty. Not again. He absolutely refuses. But just as strongly he feels there is but one way to ensure this – a way which will forfeit his own future.

Summer doesn't move for a long moment. Her mind is numb, devoid of all thought. Then she snaps back. She shakes her head and leaps to her feet, stumbling as Morty's body tangles with hers. She grunts under the strain of trying to lift and carry Morty, who is heavier than she thought, but she manages to get a handle on it and trots after Rick.

Their footsteps are heavy on the dusty ground. A trail of bloody footprints mark their passage, but it's not like anyone's following them now anyway. The silence is deafening and painful, but for the longest time nothing breaks it. Summer can only stare at Rick's profile, thoughts flurrying through her head at a million miles an hour. Again? It can't be. It can't be what she thinks. Morty told her they didn't belong here, sure, but did Rick not even belong with Morty to begin with…? Only as her thoughts press hard enough on her does she relive the pressure, "Grandpa?" Her voice is tiny and laced with tears and fear. Where does he really belong?

Rick doesn't respond. He doesn't even look at her. Yes, she's right to be afraid. Not of him of course, but of the possibility of him not being even Morty's original grandfather. Because he isn't. His Morty died long ago, when the kid was just ten. No amount of time travel and redos helped. Out of his misery and regret the portal gun was born, but not for years. And that's when he found the perfect dimension to try again, to make sure nothing like that ever happened again.

Only now it has.

"Grandpa," Summer says, this time more urgently. Her voice verges on hysterical.

"Quiet Summer." He snaps, immediately regretting it. She cowers at his tone. So he adds, much softer, "It'll…it'll be ok." He nods imperceptibly. "Thing'll…they'll work out just fine." He mutters on and on to himself, a mantra for his unhinged mind.

Summer swallows hard. She isn't too sure about that. Rick's incessant mumbling only puts her more on edge. She grips Morty's lifeless body tighter. Still, her doubts can't outweigh her foolish hope. She leans her head over to Morty's ear. "It'll be alright." Her voice catches in her throat. "…alright…"

A minute later Rick finds him. He stands in the middle of the barren land, his head held high and a sadistic smile splitting his lips. "Oh ho ho." The demon man plants his hands on his hips and stretches himself as tall as he can. "So now you've come to face me head on, have you? Good man, good man." He nods. "But stupid." He throws his hand back and cackles. "With all of everyone under my control!" He throws his arms out and a horde of people appear behind him, each and every one of them ready to blindly follow.

Rick blinks and watches the demon man dully. "I have no interest in fighting you." He says without feeling.

The demon man lowers his head. "Oh?" He raises a brow. "Is that so?" He tilts his head and grins like a maniac. His eyes fall on Summer and the body limp in her arms. "Oooh." His eyes glint with cold knowing. His grin falls into a smug smirk. "So that's it then."

Rick nods stiffly. "That's it then." He allows himself to look at Morty, but only a glance. The boy's face is still and the color is gone. Not even a spark. Just emptiness, cold and cruel. "Bring back my grandson. _This_ one." He will have none of this demon's tricks.

"And what?" The demon man's eyes dance with glee. He leans toward Rick. "What will you give me?" But of course it isn't a _thing_ he wants.

"Myself." Rick answers without thinking. There's no point negotiating. It's the only way.

"What?" Summer shrieks. She drops to the ground and lays Morty down before scrambling back to her feet. "Grandpa!" She captures his sleeve in a vice grip and pulls. "No! You can't!"

Rick slowly shifts his gaze to her. "I am." He says in an even tone. "You don't need me." He hopes she hears everything else he can't bear to say. "And I can't let it happen again."

Summer's expression crumples. Her grip slacks and she stumbles backward. "But…" _I do._ She understands though. _Not as much as your little brother._ "I need you both." She whimpers. She sniffles and wipes at her eyes.

Rick shakes his head. "Goodbye Summer." He holds out the portal gun.

Summer wants to resist, to make him stay in order to get them back home, but it's pointless. _Don't be selfish._ She silently takes it from him. She keeps her eyes down, away from his. She sinks back to the ground after a long pause, lifting Morty and holding him close.

Rick looks the demon man dead in the eye. "Do it."

"Yes, yes, of course." He waves his hand flippantly. He snaps his fingers and suddenly the wound in Morty's chest disappears, healing over. His sharp stillness falls away as his breathing returns and his chest slowly rises and falls.

Summer shudders as his breath tickles her skin. "Oh my God." She gasps. Her eyes bulge and she jerks her head around to get a better look at his face. "He…he's…" A grin spreads across her face and tears well in her eyes. "…alive." She snaps her head up to find Rick and just as quickly as the elation comes it is gone again. She freezes.

Rick follows steadily behind the demon man. He tries not to look back. He tries to keep his eyes trained on the portal to wherever this demon is from. But he can feel it. Her eyes bore into him and make his hair stand on end. A tightness creeps into him and clenches – his heart, his throat, his muscles, his everything.

He can't help it. He turns his head slowly, slightly. His eyes shine with open sadness and regret as they meet hers – wide, afraid, and confused. She'll be better without him. They both will. No one will have to die anymore, no one but him. And it's about time he did.

**So I used the demon dude from the next episode however I wanted. By Monday this story won't have any relevance to the episode but WHO CARES. It was fun and I gave myself feels. ****But what do you think of it? Like it? Love it? Hate it forever? I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**Also this plays as sort of an end to some plot. Come up with whatever adventure you want. A season finale kind of thing I guess with Rick leaving and being gone for a while. idk whatever. Please review! :D  
**


End file.
